For Her Freedom
by DM-is-my-god
Summary: They could do strange things, cause me great pain, and take control over my body. I'm sure they weren’t human, and I was their captive." A muggle girl is kidnapped from her home and given as a birthday gift to the cold-hearted Death Eater, Draco Malfoy.
1. Taken

**_A/N: Okay as some of you may know from my other stories, I have a weird obsession with pairing up Draco with muggles, but I like it that way! And I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but this has been sat in my mind for a while now giving me the puppy dog eyes... that's some weird imagery. Anyway on with the story. Be sure to let me know what you think.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter One- Taken**_

I was sitting in the bland old room; the pastel green paint was peeling and rotting in places. And yet I found watching the paint more interesting that listening to Mrs. Hadly go on and on about Hitler and Stalin. Her voice was the kind of voice that could send a five year old who has been feeding on chocolate ice cream and jelly beans for a month, to sleep.

It was really sad actually, she was a very pretty woman, all the guys in the class were wide awake clinging on her every word some of them even drooling. Pathetic. Most of the girls were glaring at her for steeling the attention of their boyfriend or crush while others were off in dream land like me.

I occasionally glanced at the clock which seemed to be going all to slow. Just fourteen minuets and thirty four seconds until it was three o' clock in the afternoon and time to pack up our books and head home.

I wasn't usually like this. I love school, well that's a lie, what teenage girl loves school? I love the majority of school I stood say. History is the only lesson I feel the over powering urge to not listen and go off to my fantasy world were I am being seduced by an overly handsome prince or muscularly pirate or something along those lines. Don't shake your head at me; I know you have done it too!

I haven't actually introduced myself yet have I? Which would you prefer the quick introduction or the long winded one where I go on and on and on about my life and what I hope to achieve from it? First one huh?

My name is Bailee Jones and I've just turned sixteen as of last month.

See told you it was quick. Wait you want more?! Alright then.

Appearance… hmmm? I always have problems describing the way I look. Let's go with the easy option. I have brown hair and brown eyes, I am average height or at least that's what everyone tells me. Nothing that spectacular about me really. I'm not ugly but I'm not beautiful either and I'm quite happy with that fact. One word sums me up. Average. Average height, average looks, average girl. Average average average.

Okay that last one was a lie. I'm really not like most of the girls I go to school with. They consist of the popular ones who are mostly air heads and I know this because they think 'air head' means they are a light weight. There are the really smart ones that only talk to other people who get straight A's twenty four- seven, they are actually quite scary when in a conversation. Then there are the others with no particular name. Some of them sit in the library and don't socialize while others run around the school like untrained dogs. And then there is me and my friends.

Me and Natalie. Sometimes there is Emma but she hangs with the air heads more than she does with us.

How to describe Natalie, one word… _awesome_. She would be an air head if she didn't hate them, and had an IQ under 0.0000002. She was pretty enough with her fiery red hair and shocking blue eyes. When out of sight of Mrs. Hadly all eyes were on her. And yet she is the shyest girl I have ever met, also the most hilarious, she could cheer up a funeral. Yet she is never shy around me or her family and the odd few. Trust issues I suppose.

Okay that wasted a lot of time now there are only eight minuets and forty four seconds left. How to waste that time I wonder? Ah ha, Tony Edwards.

He is one of the boys that are constantly staring at Natalie but the difference is, he has been staring since we were nine. Before Natalie got boobs and stunning-ness.

I turned to the back of my history book and wrote on it nudging Natalie with my elbow and sliding the book under her school bag so that teacher wouldn't see it.

_Tony is looking at you again__._

I saw Natalie read the note over and blush. Predictable, the blood would rush to her cheeks whenever somebody mentioned the name _Tony_ even if I was talking about my fat, bald Uncle Tony who accidentally spilled gravy down my brother's shirt last Christmas. That was hilarious, Kyle (my brother) who is twenty-three and has anger problems had retaliated by slapping a spoon full of mashed potatoes on Uncle Tony's head then proceeded to spread it on his bald scalp creating a new creamy wig. Looked better than he old one mind you!

Anyway back on subject. Natalie has always liked Tony but only started _liking-liking_ him the last couple of years. Natalie being shy and Tony being under confident never really works when trying to ask someone out. Although Tony has been talking to us a lot more lately. I think he is going to try again soon.

_I want to walk the long way home tonight. That okay with you? _

I asked in writing again. I knew she would agree. Tony walked that way, we did occasionally, when we had a lot to talk about or we had History last with Tony. So basically every Wednesday we walked four miles home instead of the usual half a mile. Oh well. All for love.

"Thank you class. Homework will be revision, exams are coming up. Off you go." My thoughts were interrupted by the boring voice which was dismissing us.

Faster than you can say Potato wig, I was standing outside the class waiting for Natalie to dawdle out.

"Honestly Bailee it isn't that bad." She said pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah for you. Can we go then?" I said nodding my head towards the window where Tony was already walking across the school green to the gates.

She nodded and we were off.

* * *

"I can't believe our last year is almost over. I mean we have a month of exams and then we're gone. Summer and then collage. Isn't it exciting?" Natalie gushed swinging our linked arms back and forward.

I groaned we had had conversation about ten times. Collage this, future that. It was alright for Natalie she was already set in what she wanted to do. She wanted to be a teacher by the way. As for me, I have no clue.

I had thought of being a teacher too, but there is a problem there. I wouldn't be able to control the class to save my life and I can't stand _young-young_ kids. My mum owns a little shop of her own, it's a coffee shop. That was what I had my heart set on right now. Owning my own shop, a flower shop or something, plants fascinated me and I even get better grades in Biology than the smart kids.

"So what are we doing this summer? We always agreed we would do something big after our last year in secondary. I was thinking we could get a train to London and explore the capital. I have never actually been there you know." She said all in one breathe. What was it I mentioned earlier about her not being shy around me? Sometimes I wish she was.

"I thought you wanted to go camping?" I asked talking for the first time since we had left school. Tony was still up ahead of us.

"Yes but, this is England. If we go camping we will probably get a monsoon or hurricane or something… or knowing our luck a volcano will erupt." She said shrugging while I laughed. Random.

"Probably. Well we have good luck today. I'm boiling." I said pulling off my school jumper effectively messing my hair up. Stupid school uniform. It was all black. Black trousers, black polo shirt, black jumper. Exceedingly scorching jumper might I add.

I was trying it around my waste when Natalie stopped me by grabbing my arm. She pulled me back nearly pulling me over in the process.

"Watch it!" I said when I was stood upright again.

She said nothing just pointed a head of us. Ahh. Tony had stopped up a head and was looking at us… well Natalie. No surprise.

"Okay good. I will see you tomorrow." I said and I was pulled back yet again.

_Grrrrrr!_

"No don't leave me!" she said frantically giving me a pout.

"Yes _of course_ he will ask you out while I'm here. He is shy enough as is, he doesn't need an audience." Honestly how could someone as pretty as Natalie not know these things. Actually I think she does know them, she is just too scared shitless to remember them.

"Maybe he just wants to talk. Maybe he wants to talk to you; you're his partner in Science." She said quickly. "Okay fine, if it sounds like he is going to try you can go, but you stay until I say so." She said after I gave her a good old glare down.

"That works. Off we go." I said linking arms again and dragging a reluctant Natalie with me.

I waved at Tony when we came close enough, he waved back and at Natalie too but she was looking everywhere but at him.

"Hiya Tony." I said cheerily inconspicuously elbowing my silly friend in the side. She really should look at him.

"Oh yes right. Hello Tiny… TONY! Tony!" She said in her shy little voice. Her face was redder than a tomato.

He looked ecstatic that she had finally looked at him and beamed brilliantly. Didn't look like he had even heard her mistake. How can she think he doesn't like her I will never know? And now I was stood on the path with cars zooming past with two love birds staring at each other. Natalie was getting more flushed every second and Tony not far behind. Anyway while they are having their little moment I will talk some more about me.

You know the basics, name, age, looks and all that jazz. Hmmm what else is there to know? Nothing I have pretty much summed up my boring little life. We live in a little town in the North. Nothing really happens here.

My mum is from down near London and gets incredibly bored here. She used to tell me and Kyle all the interesting things that used to happen to her and her friends down in the South. From meeting celebrities to falling in love with a rich man, who dotes to her every whim.

Ah ha! Something I haven't told you. That's something I don't have, love. I have only ever been kissed once and that was during a game of spin the bottle last year at my cousin's birthday party. Kyle teases me constantly over my lack of a boyfriend. Stupid idiot! He has only ever had on girl and she left after discovering what a moron he is.

Maybe I can open that flower shop I was talking about earlier in a more exciting place. A big town, I don't know whether I can handle London thought. Yes it is the most interesting city in Britain but the danger part I find off putting. My mum's friends Linda was mugged last year and another friend of hers was almost raped, or so I'm told.

No I don't think I could handle that. Maybe York or Durham they are both far away from London and no where near as big as it but still big enough. Or perhaps Basingstoke if I wanted to be closer to London. Damn it Natalie! Now she has me thinking about my dreaded future plans. I hate the future, and currently I hate the present, I ain't too fond of the past either now you mention it. Or I mention it, whatever.

"Bailee, you there?" Someone said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said opening my eyes; I didn't even realize I had closed them. Oh well.

"Erm you have been standing there with your eyes closed for about ten minuets." Tony said fighting the amused smile off his face.

"Yeah I do that. Shall we go then?" I asked and walked on without an answer.

I didn't need to turn to the side to know they were there, I could here Natalie giggling. Flirty little thing that one when she gets over the shyness.

And that is what I had to listen to for another hour. While they were giggling and flirting I was planning my escape. The first option was to scream at them to just agree to go out to dinner and be done with it. I could see the problems in that one, Tony would probably never talk to her again, he would be afraid to spend time with her in case the psycho best friend was lurking somewhere near.

The second option was to make a run for it and hope they don't catch up. Natalie would get scared and all shy again and run away and hide somewhere until I came and got her. And Tony would be left standing in the middle of the street looking like a buffoon.

And that's all I got so far, actually there was another option but I'm not going to go into details about that one. I will tell you it involved plastic forks and paper mashay. Not a good mix.

"So are you guys going to be out this weekend? I hear the weather is going to be good." Tony said from somewhere behind me. I knew what that meant. If we were not doing anything then that would mean we are, well Natalie will be, with Tony, while I sit at home and be boring.

"I think I left my history book at school, perhaps I should get it." I said walking backwards ignoring the desperate glances Natalie was sending me. She made this deal, he was defiantly getting onto the subject so I was going to shrink away and give them some privacy.

But I really don't want to walk back to school. That would mean I walked about eight miles home and I really can't be bothered with that. Ah ha, if I cut across the field about half a mile back then I should be walking about the same distance as normal. That will do.

"See you later guys." I said waving over my shoulder.

I heard Natalie squeak and held in a laugh, she was hopeless. "You don't need your book; we have History on Friday get it then. Come on Bailee no one is going to want to steal a history book." She said trying to sound uncaring but failing miserably.

"Yes I know but I really must go and get it. I have forgotten how Hitler died." I said shrugging.

"He shot himself, now come here!" Natalie growled pathetically.

"Oh for god's sake. Just let me go so he can ask you out. It's simple! You let him talk and then say yes. You don't bloody need me." I was beyond irritated now. She gaped after me and didn't dare to say anything else.

"So I take it your not doing anything this weekend then?" I heard Tony ask as I rounded the corner. I like that boy, him and Nat are perfect for each other really.

She will phone me when she gets home, she will have a little tantrum about me leaving until she realizes that I was right and then she will tell me word for word what he did and said. _Can't wait for that phone call._ Take note of the sarcasm.

"Good afternoon Bailee." Mrs. Walker shouted from her front garden trimming her roses with one hand as she waved.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Walker." I said politely waving back. See what I mean, everybody knows everybody in this town.

I was greeted twice more by different old people by the time I was walking across the field. I love to bring Sparkey, (my dog) to this field every Sunday. He loves it and I love watching him. We would play catch for a while before he tires of it and runs to the river. I'm not too fond of that part, wet dog, urg. And after a few minuets of failing to call him out he finally complies and soaks me when shaking out his fur. Then he goes into the mini forest to find a stick for me to through since he wont touch the ball again. Tradition. The mini forest was made up of about fifty or so tress all clumped together in the middle of the field. Good place to play hide and seek, there is that many branched and bushes.

I was walking past the mini forest now looking at the few wild flowers that bordered it. Blues, yellows, whites. Very summery, very pretty. The sky was turning darker now, I guess me and Nat shouldn't have wasted so much time dawdling. I stopped to pull my jumper back on. I scanned the field, there was no one there, odd, there was always someone, no matter time of day it was.

There was a cracking sound from above me, I looked up and almost screamed when I saw the braches on the tree above me falling. I jumped back, tripping over my own feet. I felt the ground shake slightly when the large branches landed with a dull thud.

I sat up and sighed when I saw the braches landed a good metre away from my legs. Maybe my luck was getting better.

I stood up and brushed the grass and twigs of my clothes. I looked around for my backpack and saw it way inside the mini-forest.

"How did you get so far away?" And why am I talking to a bag? Maybe the branch did hit me and I was losing my mind, wouldn't surprise me.

I sighed and went towards it reaching my hand out, I had almost got it when it was dragged across the grassy ground further away from me.

What the heck?! Since when do school bags have legs? I could feel myself frowning. Whoever was doing this was successfully messing with my already too bad mood.

"Very funny. What you tie some string to it or something?" I asked stamping my foot. Yes very cliché but whatever.

Now I had no idea where my bag has disappeared to. I would have just left not really caring about my school books. But that bag had my house kegs and my purse in it. Stupid boys and their stupid pranks!

I spotted it lying on the floor resting against a tree trunk. I examined it from where I stood looking for a bit of string or anything. There was nothing! I looked around me and saw no one. Okay now I was getting a little paranoid.

I shook my head and walked forwards.

"Oh bugger!" I hissed as I scraped my leg of a low branch. I bend down and pulled up the leg of my trousers. Yes there was a cut there, not very big but it stung like hell. I licked the sleeve of my jumped and proceeded in wiping away the blood until it stopped flowing.

I stood up again and saw once again my bag was gone. Now I was beyond annoyed!

"Alright you little bastard, give me my bag back. I am so not in the mood anymore!" I shouted crossing my arms.

Nothing _Grrrrrr!_ I feel like strangling someone right now. I don't care whether it is a toddler or an old granny I just need to hurt something.

"Oh come on this is beyond a joke now. Give me my bloody bag back!" I shouted again getting pissed now.

"If you insist." A cold, smooth voice came from behind me and I felt a shiver run up my spine.

I spun round and stumbled back when I saw the two large men stood there. How did I not see them, they are too big to hind behind the bushes!

One of them had almost white hair as long as mine and the other had a mask on which was a little unnerving. When did it get so dark? Why was there no one around when I needed them?

Here I am stood in the middle of a dark field with two large men who look more terrifying than Freddy Krueger, and they are just standing there smiling. Okay, I was getting ahead of myself. Just because I was literally defenceless in the presence of potential murders doesn't mean that is what they are. They could just be lost or something… while wearing all black and horrifying masks. I gathered whatever courage I had left and looked up at them.

The blonde man was holding my school back in one hand and a stick in the other. I snatched the bag and gave him a glare turning and walking away. I had managed to walk quite a way before he stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"Get off me!" I hissed trying to pull away, not working too well for me. I'm not the strongest girl in the world.

What was I talking about before when I said nothing ever happened here. You have no idea how much I wish that was true right now. I can't handle danger I also remember having a rant about that while Tony and Natalie were pulling kissy faces at each other.

"Don't you just love scaring the muggles first Goyle?" the blonde man said smiling cruelly down at me. And that just made number one on the scariest things in the world list. And what did he call me?

The other man, Goyle had somehow moved behind me when I heard his deep laugh. I would have turned but the evil glint of the blonde man's teeth was rather hypnotizing.

He took a step towards me and I instinctively took one back, bumping into the large chest of the man behind me. I gulped.

What did my mothers friends say she did to stop the man raping her? Rape! Hell no. Okay let's just scream.

I screamed as loud as I could and would have laughed when the blonde man winced if this was any other situation.

He slammed a hand down over my mouth when I took another breathe in again. I was sure my mouth and chin were going to bruise now. I could feel the dull numbness now. Bastard, how dare he! I tried to kick him but realized that I couldn't move. The man moved away from me and I tried with everything I got to just move a finger but it was no use. It was like my body wasn't listening to me anymore.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I screamed thankful my voice still worked.

"Silencio" the man behind me whispered and I saw a white flash.

I wanted to scream again and demand to know what they wanted although I had a pretty good idea. I could have been at home now watching TV or on the computer or doing homework for Christ's sake. Anything but be here right now.

My eyes went wide when I tried to talk but couldn't bring the words out. What were these people?! I felt my eyes well up with water as the blonde smirked at me again.

"Take her before someone comes to see what all the screaming was about." He hissed to the man behind me.

Take her?! Ewwwww NO! Over my dead body… let's not think of dead bodies right now!

But instead of what I expected I saw the blonde man point the stick at me and mutter something under his breathe. The last thing I took in was a red flash of light and the hard ground as I fell.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so thats the first chapter. Should I continue? Be sure to drop me a review, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to continue AND to update faster. Hint hint...**_


	2. Decision

**PLEASE READ!!**

Hi, so yeah sorry about this. I know it drives me mad when other authors do this, but I need some answers...

I know I have only posted one chapter on this story and I am probably being VERY annoying, but I need to know if people are actually interested in this story. I have just gone back to college this week, it's my second year, meaning I will be sitting my A-Levels, meaning they effect my whole future.

So I will only continue to write this if it will be appriciated, as I could be doing work instead, and IF I do continue people will have to understand that there will be varied times when I will manage to update. I might update weekly, or monthy, you get the idea.

As I have stressed before, I will NEVER leave a story unfinished! It drives me bonkers! So I will eaither continue this or delete what I have already posted.

And if anyone has any ideas or situations they want added to the story, I will consider them. So drop me a review or send a PM, I will go with whatever people want to most. And please be honest, if you aren't too bothered about this story, please say so. If not, you get the idea.

Again, sorry for the annoying authors note!

~ Laura


	3. Happy Birthday

_A/N: Okay since I got a pretty decent amount of reviews/PMs from people wanting me to continue this, I have decided I will be. But as I said before, college will probably be taking up most of my time. When I am free I will try and write, so please forgive me if my updates are slow. Anyway, on to chapter two..._

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Happy Birthday**_

_Draco P.O.V_

There was a sharp finger nail digging into my shoulder as it prodded the same spot over and over, I groaned and swatted the hand away. A sweet voice above me laughed and I heard her footsteps walk over to my window. Before I could do anything else the heavy black curtains were pulled open and bright sunlight poured over me. I winced; it was too early for this.

"Wake up darling. Lunch is ready and Blaise will be here within the hour." The voice of my mother said all too loudly for me. I heard her pawing through my draws and wardrobe looking for something for me to wear.

"I don't care let me sleep woman!" I growled pulling back the covers she had taken away from me.

"Don't take that tone with me young man. Up, now." She said taking my covers once again.

"Fine." I sighed swinging my legs over the side of the mattress. I had only gotten in around three hours ago. There was a stupid meeting. It wasn't even important, just something about finding the location of Potter. We all knew he was hiding and we also knew was that we weren't going to find him until he showed himself.

I had been given the dark mark last year when I was seventeen after I had finished school. Since then I had hated everything about those midnight meetings, they were so pointless. Apparently we had them at night so no one would find us, but wouldn't the Order expect death eaters to meet in the dark. If we really didn't want to get caught then we should have them in the day time. No one would expect that.

I looked up realizing my mother was gone and stalked over to where she had placed today's clothes. I shoved the to-posh velvet robes back in the draw where they belonged and picked out my own clothes, ending up with black trousers and a silk green shirt.

I walked down to the dining room still half asleep where my mother was waiting for me so she could start eating. I think it was stew; I didn't really pay attention as I swallowed the food in the bowl in front of me.

Everything was quiet for the rest of lunch (breakfast for me) as it always was. It must be some unspoken rule; no one was to speak at the dining table. I had tried once when I was younger and was yelled at for a week.

My mother snapped her fingers and the maid that was standing off to the side of the room came forwards and cleaned up the plates taking them away without another word. I often wondered why we had maids. Surely we don't need them; we had plenty of house elves, near twenty. The house elves were not allowed in the dining room. Father had said that he didn't want them to _'Stink up the air'_ but yet he allowed them to cook his food. That made a whole lot of sense.

Not like having mudblood's cleaning up the table is any more hygienic. Just as filthy as the elves.

My father I hadn't seen since yesterday, he had gone off to some little town on the Dark Lords orders. All he managed to tell us before he left was something about _'An idiot of a wizard'_ and how he had to take care of it.

Father never ate with us for lunch or breakfast anymore, occasionally he would join us for dinner, but usually he was busy. He had managed to have lunch and dinner with us last week. But that was a special day, my eighteenth birthday. I had gotten pretty good gifts this year, considering last year all I got was eternal servitude.

Mother had gotten me a broom, the newest and best one on the market to this date and probably the best for a while. It was fantastic, better than a firebolt and able to go faster, better control and just better in every way. An excellent replacement for my Nimbus 2001.

Father had gotten me my own property. A manor of my own, well not quite. It was no where near as majestic as Malfoy Manor and wasn't going to replace it any time soon. It was smaller than the manor, consisting of ten bedrooms each with a private bathroom. Four bathrooms not attached to the bedrooms, not like I will ever use them. A large study and a library, among other things.

A dining room almost as large as the one I am currently in. A huge kitchen, I won't be using that of course. And about fifty extra rooms on the ground floor. I will most likely never set foot in all of them. He had also given me a few house elves and my own maid. Meaning I don't have to worry about cleaning anything, not like I ever would anyway. They can also tend to the huge gardens that surround the place as well.

"Master Draco." The feeble voice of the maid said from somewhere behind me. I turned to look at her so she knew I was listening. "Mr. Zabini and Ms. Parkinson are here to see you Sir. I led them to the parlour Sir." She said giving me a small curtsey and leaving without another glance.

I sighed; I had not been expecting Pansy. That girl really was a pain in the neck. She was all over me in school and wasn't much better now, only slightly more civilized now that she was the woman of the Parkinson house. Her mother had passed away last year; Pansy's father had been very strict with what she was not to do as of that day.

"I will see you later mother." I said nodding my head in her general direction. I didn't spare a glance to see if she had looked up from the newspaper or not before I left the room.

I wound my way around the corridors and up the grand staircase until I came to the parlour. I didn't use it much but my mother was fond of it. She was in here nearly every morning usually painting or reading or something or such.

I opened the doors having them swing shut behind me. Blaise was sprawled out across one of the loveseats one leg hanging off the side swaying back and forth. Pansy was sitting by the window admiring my mother's latest painting of her view looking over the gardens.

I don't know why I don't spend more time in this room, it really is quite peaceful. It is so vastly different from the rest of the manor, mainly because my mother chose the décor. The walls were a light cream fabric that felt soft to the touch and the furnishings were a darker cream with gold touching. There was a colossal fireplace at the far side of the room which always had a fire going even now, albeit it's the middle of summer.

Above the fireplace is a giant mirror framed by gold and silver vines entwined together. But the most beautiful thing in the room was the chandelier, also of my mother's choosing. It was made from crystal's of all different sizes, some so small that I usually have to squint to see them.

The parlour was in the perfect place, the sun always shined through the windows, hitting the crystals until sun-set. Every inch of the ceiling and spot on the floor shimmered and glittered with rainbows slowly moving as the sun did. Successfully lighting up the whole room.

"Get your feet off the couch." I said roughly moving Blaise's feet off the loveseat so I could take a seat where his legs had previously been.

Blaise startled, his eyes snapping open. He smirked and moved his feet not missing my leg when he moved.

"You could have just sat on the other one, a man needs his sleep." He said getting up and sprawling out across the other seat across from me. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to say hello Pansy?" I asked looking over to her, she was sat in my mother's chair be the window now her hands folded neatly in her lap.

I sighed; she sometimes forgot she didn't have to act like that when she was with us. "Hey Pansy, loosen up." I said getting up and leading her over to sit next to me since Blaise insisted on being a slob.

"I'm sorry. It's just my father is being really severe lately. I had problems getting him agree to let me come here today. He thinks I'm in my room reading right now." She said relaxing a little. I could always tell, her voice would become deeper and less noble-like when she was with her friends.

"He usually lets you out, what changed?" Blaise asked finally sitting up the right way and joining the conversation.

Pansy sighed and looked down at her lap. She really did look sad, she wasn't often like this. She was one of the toughest girl's I knew.

"We have been having a lot of guests over recently, mostly men." She said almost spiting the words now. "He is trying to marry me off. He will probably invite you two over next." She said looking at me and then Blaise. "I wouldn't mind too much but… these men. They are ghastly. Rich yes, but horrible. There are three groups so far, group one is the pig ugly group and group two is for the perverts who were leering at me all through dinner. Group three is for the men that are older than my father, some older than my grandfather. I won't marry them." She said her voice gaining more anger as she finished.

Blaise looked shocked when she had finished but his features morphed into disappointment with in a flash. Blaise had liked Pansy for years, how she didn't notice his staring was beyond me.

"Well I could always marry you." Blaise said trying to keep his voice even. Pansy looked up with a smile.

"Thanks Blaise, I will start the planning." She said sarcastically and I saw the disappointment on Blaise's face. She thought he was joking, I knew he wasn't, he would marry her first chance he got. He looked at me with a frown and I gave him a wink turning back to Pansy.

"Not a bad idea." I said and she looked at me as if I were crazy, I silently snickered but continued anyway. "Blaise is rich, a plus. He is good looking so he doesn't fit in the ugly group, defiantly a plus." I said counting them off on my fingers ignoring the frantic looks I could see Blaise sending me from the corner of my eye. "He will not take advantage of you, so not in the perverted group, another plus. He is a couple of weeks younger than you so no problem there either." I said managing to flash Blaise a quick smirk without Pansy seeing it.

Pansy looked as if she was actually thinking about it for a moment before she sighed heavily and looking over to Blaise.

"I really do hope my father will pick someone like you guys, I really wouldn't mind then. If he won't let me marry for love he can at least let me marry someone who I like." She said and then smiled. "Anyway enough about my boring life, what about you two? How was last night?" she asked and received a groan from both me and Blaise who fell back against the couch cushions.

"Well it's-" I started but glared at Blaise when he cut into the middle of my sentence, the nerve of that man!

"It's absolutely pointless! The meetings have become meaningless. Potter this, Potter than, nothing has changed since last week! The only thing last night accomplished was making me sleep." He exclaimed all the while glaring at his sleep deprived reflection in the too-large mirror.

"Be careful what you say here." I hissed at him, did he not know that my father might have gotten home and was listening, highly unlikely but still possible. Not to mention my grouchy ancestors who whisper from frame to frame. "Bad mouth the Dark Lord in your manor. I'm not getting the blame on me, oh no!" I said slouching feeling just as much as tired as Blaise.

"I'm so glad I'm not a part of this." Pansy said not paying any attention what so ever to the glare I sent her. I'm sure Blaise would have been glaring if he had not been almost unconscious on the love seat. "I don't think I could handle it all." She continued unscathed by my icy eyes.

"Yeah well just wait until your father starts inviting _friends_ over in the middle of the night. See if you can get any sleep, me and Draco will be sure to stomp about extra loud just for you." I heard the mumbled comeback from Blaise who was no lying on his stomach his face shoved into a pillow. How can he breathe?

"Well I will be sure to take a sleeping potion before I get into bed then. Beat that!" she said throwing a pillow at his head. Blaise through the pillow back feebly and it landed on my foot. Not only way off but way weak.

"Maybe we will tell your future husband directions to your bedroom." Blaise mumbled into the pillow.

Pansy looked at him in shock he eyes tearing up. God Blaise could be an idiot sometimes. Hadn't he heard her just a moment ago complaining about how unfair and upset she was. And what does he go and do? Insults her about it. Moron.

Blaise shot up when he heard the beginnings of her sobs while I glared at him. Looking at me he seemed to figure out what he had done. I stood up and before I could even walk two steps Blaise had taken my recently vacated seat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He said rubbing her back and bringing her in for a hug. He kept rubbing her back while she calmed down, her head on his shoulder. It wasn't often she went off like that, only when she was really in distress. I have to give it to him, good way to cuddle up with your crush for a good reason. Or he could have just done it the normal way and told her how he feels. I ordered him to do it once and he just gave a pitiful excuse of _'Slytherins have no emotion'._ True for the most part but still not the point.

"Thanks." She said meekly pulling away and smoothing her hands over her shirt getting the newly formed wrinkles off the fine silk.

"I really am sorry. I wouldn't want that to happen, never mind be a part of it." He said holding her hands. He should just kiss her, yes she would be a bit shocked but then she would know.

"I know. I'm just stressed." She said wiping the last of the moisture off her cheeks and leaning into Blaise again. Her eyes shot up to me after a few minuets of silence. "Say Draco, isn't your Father trying to marry you off?" she said slowly coming back to her old self.

"Don't you mean marry some girl off to me? Yes he is, so far he has shoved fifteen girls under my noise and fifteen times I have told him to piss off. But in more polite terms, don't want to be crucioed." I said looking at Blaise's disappointed face with a smirk as Pansy moved over to lean against the arm rest in stead of his chest. "I think he has given up now though, knows that I won't comply with him, thank Merlin." I said sighing. I really do not enjoy being forced to marry or forced to be pleasant to moronic girls who I would rather just have their necks snapped and be done with it.

Just as Pansy was about the open her mouth again the oak doors burst open making her jump a little in her seat.

I rolled my eyes as my father strode in with his cape billowing out behind him, I'm surprised he didn't go all out and conjure up some mist to make his entry more grand and corny.

"Are here you are son. How are you?" he asked smiling, there was something wrong with that smile, it hid something about it. He only smiled when he was ecstatic and the things that make my father happy are usually watching sweet little puppy's become road kill. And the smile he was harbouring right now was pretty big, and that kind of scared me.

"Afternoon father, I'm fine." I said hesitantly cringing as his smile grew exposing his teeth, very sinister looking and if he had that mist he would have looked like a good match for the Dark Lord.

"That's excellent. I have a gift for you… let's say a late birthday present." He said rubbing his hands together with glee. Defiantly not good.

Then something clicked. He had rubbed his hands together like that a couple of weeks ago when presenting another girl to me, this girl was almost as rich as we were and her blood line went back just as far as the Malfoy's, of course it didn't matter to him that she didn't speak a word of English.

"Oh please father, not another candidate. I have told you befo-" I started and huffed when I was interrupted for the second time that day.

"Relax Draco, this girl you will not be marrying." He said and chuckled when I grimaced. What did he expect, me to jump up and down in joy when being forced to give a girl a once over and see if she is acceptable.

Wait…what?! Did he say I wasn't going to marry this girl?

"What do you mean… not marrying?" I asked just as soon as I had thought it.

"She is not fit to be a Malfoy." He said smirking at me when I looked up at him confused. I was standing opposite him now with Blaise and Pansy looking at the performance with intrigue from their standing position behind me. "But I think you will _like_ her. Consider this another birthday gift from me son. Goyle." He called over his shoulder.

I shared a confused look with my two friends when I snapped my head around when I heard the heavy foot falls of Goyle senior.

My eyes widened at what he was carrying- more like shoving- into the room.

"Let me go you dumb brute!" she screamed flailing around and kicking.

Goyle had his large hands clamped on her shoulders as digging his finger nails into her skin so hard that faint trails of blood were running down her arms.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to your superiors?" My father said wagging a finger in her face and tutting as if she were two years old.

"Superior my arse!" she growled aimed a kick at him missing by just inches. Father didn't even flinch just gestured to the empty loveseat were Goyle flung her down. I heard the loud thud of her head hitting the metal structure.

Goyle went behind the loveseat and once again grabbed her shoulders forcing her down when she had tried to run.

I looked at Blaise and Pansy to find them staring back and forth between the adults and the girl that was flinching from the large man's touch. I found myself wondering what she had done to be captured by my father. Didn't he say she was a gift for me?

She was still trying to get out of the hold Goyle had on her. She looked so small next to him. She flinched as he dug his nails in harder. Blaise went forward and looked over her once before smirking.

"You say she is a gift?" he said leering at her.

She smirked back before aiming a good kick in between his legs. Blaise howled in pain making a thud as he fell to the floor holding his crotch and muttering curses under his breathe while glaring at the girl.

"I'm no gift!" she snarled aiming to kick him in the ribs but missing having Goyle haul her back.

"Feisty isn't she, I can fix that. Crucio" he said aiming his wand and grinning when she crumpled in pain. I flinched, I did every time that curse was used, no matter to who, a death eater or order member. I hated that curse or more accurately I hated the screams the victims would make. This girl was no different; she was screeching at my father and clawing at her skin.

My father was grinning like a child in a candy shop when she fell to the floor getting out of Goyle's grips. Blaise had stood up already even with a limp and was giving the girl an icy glare, the phrase _'if looks could kill'_ came to mind.

After what seemed like an eternity my father lifted the curse and grinned when she slumped down to the floor with a moan of pain. I watched as her eyes slowly closed falling into unconsciousness.

My father snapped his fingers and two house elves appeared by his side looking as grubby as ever in their soiled sheets and pillow cases. They gave a bow twitching when they saw my father's wand hanging loosely in his hand.

"Take _that_," he said pointing to the girl on the floor. "To Draco's room."

"Yes master." They croaked in unison basically crawling over to her limp body.

With a pop they disapparated with the girl. "My room father?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes son. She is yours, do what you will with her." He said giving me a smirk. I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. I had never been giving the duty to look after a prisoner before.

"Why did you capture her?" Blaise asked from somewhere behind me. I couldn't take my eyes off of my father's evil grin.

"No reason, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said turning and leaving without another word.

I finally looked at my friends who looked almost as confused as I was. "Well I think we better be going." Blaise said grabbing Pansy and near dragging her out the door behind him. I sighed and followed after them, seeing them to the door.

After waving goodbye I headed up to my bedroom to find some answers that my father hadn't been willing to give. To face the spirited girl that had fire in her eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Yay or nay? Tell me what you think. Again, if anyone wants to see something (plotwise) in this story, tell me and I will try and get it in somewhere if it isn't completely horrible lol. Leave a review because you love me? And want me to try and update quickly :P_

**_REVIEW AND I WILL SEND YOU A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 3!_**

**_Because I'm nice like that :)  
_**

_~ Laura_


	4. Screaming

_A/N: Okay, so here's chapter three, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three- Screaming**

_Draco P.O.V_

I was stood before the dark wood of my bedroom door. I had been standing there for a good ten minuets now. I didn't know how I felt about my _gift_. I was seriously considering taking one of the many guest bedrooms to avoid seeing her. Why had she been given to me? Father said I could do what I want with her and I wanted more than anything for her to be out of my room. Maybe I could get her moved down to the dungeons.

Taking a deep breathe I pushed the door open.

She was still unconscious on _my_ bed. There is a perfectly good couch the frigging house elves could have dropped her on. She moaned and rolled over so that I could now see her face.

I saw the clothes she was wearing. Looked like a uniform. And then I saw the logo, 'Long Field School'. I noticed the bottom of her trousers were ripped and saw the small cut on her shin. It was only very tiny but still had a fair amount of dried blood surrounding it.

I hesitantly sat down on the side of my bed and nudged her shoulder gently.

She didn't even stir. I nudged her with more force then and to my surprise she still didn't wake only moved her arm weakly trying and failing to swat me away.

I sighed, there was no use tiring myself out trying to awaken her. I got up and checked that my bedroom door was locked and then I checked to see if the balcony doors were locked also. Pocketing the keys I headed to my private bathroom. I didn't need her escaping while I was under the warm water.

The water was scalding but it calmed me, helped me to relax. And I needed that; this whole day had been stressful.

I must have dozed off for when I woke the water was cold and the sky was dark. I drained the water and dried off my body and hair. I was wrapping the towel around my waist when I heard the bangs coming from my room.

When I opened the bathroom door it was to see the girl holding one of my heavier books in her hands and hitting it against the handle of the balcony door. It was rather comical, as she wasn't getting anywhere. The book was huge and was probably making her hands hurt from holding it for so long.

"You're wasting your time you know." I said and smirked when she jumped half a mile. She dropped the book and rushed to stand behind a chair, putting it between her and me.

I laughed at that and shrugged. I pointed my wand at the bathroom door behind my back and locked it. I went over to my bed and removed the towel, ignoring her gasp from behind me. I changed into my bed clothes and closed my eyes.

An hour later and I was still wide awake. She must have thought I was asleep as she was pacing the floor and fidgeting, she had already tried all the doors and windows in the room. Couldn't the girl just give over and sleep?!

I growled when she started messing with the balcony doors again. "Will you not just sleep?!" Before I could do anything she had raced behind the chair again. What protection did she think that would give her? I could make the bloody thing burst into flames if I wanted to.

I went and switched the light on, wincing at the sudden brightness. When my eyes adjusted I could clearly see that she had been crying, the tear tracks down her cheeks and her puffy red eyes a dead give away.

I sighed; there was no way either of us could get any sleep this way. I walked forward and she went back, dragging the chair with her. Silly girl! All I wanted was to get some sleep!

I quickly grabbed the chair and flung it away from her. Before she could run I grabbed the top of her arm, trying to ignore her wince as I touched her sore shoulders where the hand shaped bruises of Goyle Senior were already starting to appear.

I pulled her behind me to the bathroom and unlocked the door. I let go of her and switched on the light. She looked like a frightened rabbit but she also had a strange glint in her eyes. Her eyes were shooting daggers at me. The phrase _'If looks could kill' _shot into my mind once again.

"Lock the door if you like. That way_ I _can sleep in peace." I grumbled pinching the bridge of my nose.

I said nothing else but just walked back into my room and turned off the light. I collapsed onto my bed with a groan, I had better get some sleep or that girl was going to pay!

Before I drifted off I heard metal sliding against metal from behind the bathroom door, maybe now that she must feel a littler safer she would sleep. Meaning I would too, finally.

* * *

I was jolted awake by a loud, ear piercing scream coming from behind the bathroom door the next morning.

I jumped out of bed before I had even a chance to wake up properly. I grabbed my wand off my bedside table and unlocked the bathroom door. I flung it open and almost laughed at what I saw.

One of the house elves was looking around frantically while also trying to calm the girl who was screaming and flailing her arms about. She was locked in the shower the glass doors shut tight and she was holding a shampoo bottle up as if it were a weapon.

The house elf was trying and failing to get her out. "Get away from me!" The girl screeched from kicked the glass door making the house elf flinch.

"It's alright Tibby, you can go." I said to the house elf. "I am very much awake now." I growled, glaring at the girl, hearing the house elf disappear with a _crack_. Seeing that just made the girl scream even more.

I scowled at her, first she was screaming because she wanted the house elf away, and then she screamed even more when I actually _did_ send it away!

Then something clicked, why she was afraid of a house elf in the first place, how she though a chair would protect her, and a feeble bathroom lock would keep me out if I wanted to come in.

She wasn't a witch!

I opened the shower doors and pulled her out. Her eyes were frantic and I loosened up the grasp I had on her. She sighed in relief.

"You're a muggle aren't you?" I snarled out. I was going to kill my father, what was I supposed to do with a muggle girl? I shook her when she didn't answer. "Answer me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She growled out, seems she wasn't scared anymore, just furious. But I'm sure it was no where near how high my temper was at the moment.

"Bloody fantastic." I hissed and stalked out of the room, grabbing my robe from the back of the door.

I needed to find my father. Why did she have to be a muggle? I couldn't deal with her constant fear and her lack of knowledge when it came to magic. What was I even supposed to do with her?

I knocked on the door to my fathers study and entered without waiting for permission to come in. He was sat behind his desk eating breakfast. So this is where he eats instead of with his family. I refrained from rolling my eyes at his obvious avoidance to us.

"Good morning son." He said calmly, stabbing a mushroom with his fork.

"A muggle? Why a muggle?" I asked as calmly as I could.

He smirked and gestured to the chair in front of him. I sighed but took the seat anyhow.

"Are you enjoying her Draco?" He asked pleasantly as if he were discussing the weather.

I almost gagged, this was not the sort of conversation a father and son had. A normal family wouldn't discuss whether their only son was enjoying abusing the girl held captive in his room.

He was waiting for an answer from me. I sighed. "Yes, she's sufficient. But I would like to know how you managed to come across her."

"I told you, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, wrong for her anyway." He said with a shrug. I gave him a look, silently telling him to continue. "We were sorting out _Yandell_," he almost spat the name. I remembered Markus Yandell; he was a pretty well known death eater… until he ran from it. Father was sent to locate him, since he returned unharmed, I assumed Markus had been _taken care of._

"We went under the cover of some trees so we could disapparate without the muggles seeing. Then we saw the girl come along, we hadn't hurt any muggles, we only took care of Yandell. And since we were finished with him fairly quickly we figured we could have a little fun." I really did hate that gleam in his eyes. "Goyle made a tree branch fall on her but she jumped back. We stole her bag and she came after it. Silly girl. I stunned her and brought her here. I though you might get a kick out of her." He had a cruel smile of his face when he finished. If I wasn't a family member I might have shivered.

"Does mother know she is here? And what am I to do with her?" Not like I could keep her locked up in my room for years on end.

"No, I haven't seen your mother yet to tell her." He said with a frown. "Do whatever you want with her. Keep her, kill her. Don't let her escape; I don't want the world finding out about this. I suggest that you keep her locked up unless you want to share her. Some _friends_ are coming over tonight and I think they would love a piece of her." This time I couldn't suppress the shiver. Looks like she was staying in my room, at least until she was relatively safe from our _friends._

"I know I wouldn't mind having her. I like them young and scared." Father said with a cold smirk.

"I'm not finished with her yet. Good day Father" I lied before taking my leave.

I walked as fast I could back to my room. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going until I smacked right into a women. My eyes widened as I lent down to help her up.

"Mother, are you alright? I'm sorry." I said in a rush, helping her to brush the dust off her arms.

She smiled at me and put her small hand on top of mine. "I'm fine darling. Did you have a… _pleasurable_… night?" She asked gently, a strange glint in her eyes.

Mother didn't know about the girl yet so what was she talking about? At least I think she didn't know, and even if she did she wouldn't ask about it. She would think it was horrible what I was doing to her. Or supposedly doing to her. I raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"She looks lonely." She chided me. "Son, you aren't supposed to leave a girl alone after spending the night with her. I don't think I have seen her before, is she one of the candidates? Don't let your father catch you or he will make you marry her even if you don't want to." She patted my shoulder and walked away.

What a weird day this was turning out to be. But mother defiantly didn't know who the girl really was. If she did she would probably be screaming at me.

I shook my head and carried on walking. I didn't get too far before I saw the small shadow of the girl creeping across the corridor. She was walking away from me, not seeing me. She was trying to open every window she passed while looking around her every few seconds.

She looked around again and her eyes stopped on me. They went wide and she took off in a sprint down the hall. I went after her, catching up easily. Running obviously wasn't one of her strong points.

She kicked and thrashed about in my arms. I growled and dragged her back to my room, with great difficulty mind you. I was resisting the urge to hit her for the names she was calling me.

As soon as I managed to lock the door I loosened my grip on her. Not letting go completely though. If I let her go now when she was still flailing about I doubt my room would survive. She stilled after a few minuets, she was breathing deeply.

"Why am I here?" She whispered, her voice was so frail. If I wasn't looking at her then I would have thought it was an old woman talking to me.

"For my amusement." I snapped at her, she stiffened in my arms and raised her hands to pound on my chest.

She gasped and continued to hit me. I let her have her fun before my chest started to become numb. I tried to grab her hands but she just started to hit me harder.

I growled and snatched her wrists and flung her back against the wall, making sure to squeeze her wrists enough to make her wince.

"Do not test my patience." I hissed in her face. Her eyes widened in fear and started to fill with tears. They didn't soften me. She could give it out but not take it?

"Do you want to know what you're missing out on? Rape, beatings, torture. Remember that pain you felt because of my father. If he had it his way you would feel that everyday among other pains." I snarled, she was sobbing now her face was paler that a ghosts. "Be glad I haven't resulted to any of that… yet." I glared at her before letting her go, she dropped to the floor and I left without another word, making sure the door was tightly locked.

* * *

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw an image of her terrified face flash across my mind. I couldn't possibly imagine how I must have looked to her to make her so scared.

I was in a guest bedroom across from my room. I didn't dare go back in there until I had calmed down. But I had to see if she was alright. I needed to know if what I had done to her was tormenting her as much as it was me.

I crept across the hall and unlocked my door, pushing it open quietly. She was curled up in a ball in the middle of my bed, clutching her arms around her knees. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not.

She looked so frail lying there. What sort of monster was I to make someone behave like this? I was just like my father, something I swore never to be since I was a child.

I walked forward and pulled the blankets up over her body. I was about to leave again when she moaned something and opened her eyes very slowly. A look of panic shot through her eyes when she spotted me hovering above her, the terrified look came back to dominate her features once more, and I wanted to hit myself for causing it.

This had to stop; I wasn't going to end up like my father!

* * *

_A/N: Was it any good? I wanted to have bad Draco in here a little._

**_REVIEW AND I WILL SEND YOU A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 4!_**

_~ Laura_


End file.
